1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined bipolar junction transistor and ah optical modulator.
This invention addresses the need for optical modulators driven by the low voltage swings available from silicon digital integrated circuits. This is achieved by combining the functions of a resonant-optical absorption modulator with a bipolar junction transistor. Applications include optical interconnection of integrated circuits.